Welcome
by Kitsune Barra Hime
Summary: Kitsune didn't know what was in store for her when she would be going to Japan to meet her possible new family or her real family. While in Japan she gets enrolled in Ouran High School and chaos ensues.
1. I'm going where?

_**Ok I re-did it. I didn't like how the first one came out. Please review! No flames! They will be used to make smores. I own nothing but my OCs.**_

* * *

Chapter One

'Running. Running. That was all the little girl could think of at the moment, to run away. Her clothes were wrinkled, torn, smudged with dirt and grass, and part of her shirt was going to fall of her shoulder. She has dark brown hair that appears black but in the light you can see the reddish tint in it and notice that it looks brown; she also has natural red and silver hi-lights. She was pale but tan as if it was fading like the remnants of kept running towards the woods, hoping to lose her pursuers and ended up by a very steep cliff that if you fell of it you wouldn't survive. She turned when she heard a twig snap and she saw--BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"OK class, don't forget to do part 3 in page 407 in your literature book," said Mrs. Cage, "and we'll finish reading stories on Monday."

"Hey Kit, you ready to go?" asked my best friend Ryn.

Ryn has greenish-bluish eyes with a hazel color around the iris and with specks of gold. Her hair is a dirty blonde and has red strands of hair where it blends with the brown in her hair. She's white but tan and has a great personality.

You're probably wondering who I am. Well my name is Kitsune Hikari, first name then surname. Only Ryn calls me Kit or Fox. The little girl in the story is me and my eyes are an indigo color with specks of gold, amber, red and blue gray and around the iris is gold, amber, red, black, violet, blue gray and blue. I'm about average height for a sixteen year old. Oh and I have a light brown birth mark on my right eye on the right side of the pupil.

"Was the little girl you in the story?" asked Ryn..

"*sigh* Yeah. I need to tell you something and you can't tell anyone."

"I won't tell anyone."

"I meant it Ryn. I'm not kidding. My 'caretakers' said I can only tell one person and believe it or not but I choose you."

"Alright I won't tell."

"*takes big breath* I'mgoingtoTokyo,Japansoon." I said in a big rush.

"I'm sorry. What?" said Ryn with a very confused face.

Maybe I shouldn't have said it in a big rush. Oh well she'll get over it.

"I said that I'm going to Tokyo, Japan soon."

"Foster or adoption?" she asked.

"Foster first, but if the family likes me then it might be adoption if my 'caretaker' lets me be adopted."

"When are you leaving?"

"Don't know. Maybe tomorrow, I guess."

"So soon?" Ryn asked.

"Yup. So what do you want to do?"

"Well we can go to the arc--"

She walks to school with a lunch she packed, nobody knows what she's holding back. Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday, she hides the bruises with a linen and lace. Oh. The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask, it's hard to see the pain behind the mask.

"Great. It's my 'caretaker'." I said.

"Have fun." Ryn said cheerfully.

"Yeah? No, I'm not going there right now I have work. I did tell you! Yes I did! I just told you why, I have work! You know what? Screw you! NO! BYE!" I said pissed off.

"Wow. Didn't know you had it in you to do that.."

"Yeah, and now I feel better. Come on lets go to the arcade."

* * *

"Well that was fun." I said.

"Wasn't it? So I guess this is the last time we see each other for awhile huh?" said Ryn.

"Not really. I'll probably be back at the stupid orphanage soon."

"See ya around.." she said.

"Yeah. See ya around." I said.

I went to work at 6 so I wasn't late. Good. My boss hates it when I'm late since I'm the only singing entertainment there. Sad really that I'm the only musician there. Anyways I started getting ready to sing when I felt something, I couldn't really tell what I was feeling. It was like a peaceful yet funny feeling at the same time, I can't really explain it. As I was setting up I thought of what song to sing. I couldn't choose between Concrete Angel or My Heart Will Go On so I decided to do both.

"Hey Hikari! You're up!" said my boss.

"Alright I'll be right there!" I said back.

"Hey everybody there are two songs I'm going to do today. The first one is called My Heart Will Go On. Hope you enjoy."

_______music for My Heart Will Go On starts__________________

Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you,

That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till were gone

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear,

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

__________________5 min break___________________________

"*sniff* That was beautiful. I wonder what song she'll do next." said one of the regulars at Club Yuri.

"Ok, next song I'm going to do is Concrete Angel." I said

________________music starts for Concrete Angel_______________

She walks to school with the lunch she packed

Nobody knows what she's holding back

Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday

she hides the bruises with a linen and lace

Oh

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask

It's hard to see the pain behind the mask

Bearing the burden of a secret storm

Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rainShe stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete ange

lSomebody cries in the middle of the night

The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights

A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate

When morning comes it'll be too late

Through the wind and the rain

She stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place

An angel girl with an upturned face

A name is written on a polished rock

A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain

She stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place where she's loved

* * *

"Does she get abused?" someone whispered.

It's amazing that I can here that person when he/she is all the at the back and I'm on stage.

"Thank you for listening," I said, "and I have an announcement to make. I'll be going to Japan soon, possibly tomorrow so before I go I will sing another song."

_______________________Life is like a Boat_____________________________

Nobody knows who I really am,

I never felt this empty before

,And if I ever need someone to come along

Whose gonna comfort me and keep me strong?

We are all rowing the boat of fate,

The waves keep on coming and we can't escape,

But if we ever get lost on our way

The waves would guide you through another

de iki wo shiteru,

Toomei ni natta mitai,

Kurayami ni omoe dakedo mekaku shisaretea dake,

Inori wo sasagete, atarashii hi wo matsu,

Asayaka ni hikaru umi, sono hate made e

Nobody knows who I really am,

Maybe they just don't give a damn,

But if I ever need someone to come along,

I know you would follow me and keep me

no kokoro wa utsuriyuku,

Nukedashitakunaru,

Tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de funeo

every time I see your face,

The oceans heave up to my heart,

You make me wanna strain at the oars,

And soon I can see the shore.

Oh, I can see the shore.

When will I see the shore?

I want you to know who I really am,

I never thought I'd feel this towards you,

And if you ever need someone to come along

I will follow you and keep you strong

wa mada tsuzuiteku,

Odayakana hi mo

Tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de fumeo terashidasu,

Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu,

Asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate

every time I see your face

The oceans heave up to my heart,

You make me wanna strain at the oars,

And soon I can see the shore

no fune wo kogi,

Nami wa tsugi kara tsugi eto,

Watashi – tachi wo shou kedo,

Sore mo suteki na tabi ne

,Dore mo suteki na tabi ne.

* * *

"Bye, see ya around." I said to my boss as I started walking to the orphanage. When I got there I noticed that the lights were turned off, but nothing of it 'til I got a bad feeling about going inside. 'Great, if I go inside chances are I'm going to get beat again or I'm going to get something worse.' I thought.

*creak* ' stupid door. Hate it when it creaks. They should fix that.'

"Where have you been? You missed your flight." said Tori (she's my 'mother caretaker')

"I was at work."

"*sigh* Alright lets just get you to the airport for the 9:00 hour plane." said Tori.

I like Tori, I'm going to miss her since she doesn't do anything bad to me, it's her so called husband that does.. Lets see what does he do again? Ah, yes I remember now, he abuses me with anything he can get his hands on for example a kitchen knife. He stabbed me repeatedly in the back, stomach, arms, legs, and just above my cleavage, Tori tried to stop him but she almost died in the process and she never did it again in fear that he might kill their kid, which he almost did when he kicked her stomach.

"Where is Ari?" I asked. (Ari is her husband).

"He's at the bar."

"*sigh of relief* Good, I really don't want to deal with him today."

"Well, lets go."

"Alright. Who's my host family?" I asked.

"You'll find out,"

So off we went to the air port, the ride there was quiet but it was fine for me since I'm always quiet………sort of……….ok when I want to be. When we got to the air port Tori started to say that I don't cause trouble and be nice yadda yadda yadda etc, etc. she left after she told me to be careful and find a sign that had my name on it when I got out of the plane. Ok simple enough. Oh how wrong I was, when I got off the plane and went to get my luggage I started to look for my name problem was everything was in Japanese and me being me didn't know shit about Japanese. So here I am looking like a retard trying to read Japanese and failing………miserably might I add.

"Crap. How am I going to find my name in here?" I asked myself quietly.

See this is what happens when I go to a new foster home in another country, I either don't know the culture or I say something wrong and it offends them. So here I am looking like a retard so I decided to spend my time singing, good thing I brought my guitar with me.

(Vanity by Yuki Kajiura)

Enter the scenery of love

Lovers are in pain

They blame and pick on each other

You play melodies of love

Forgotten phrases

Tender and sweet

Come a little bit closer

Don't stay in the shadows my boy

(la la la la la la la)

The melody's fading.....

Now or never, love will go

I'll be there by your side

Share your fears in the silent redemption

Touch my lips, hold me tight

Live in vanity for a while

As winter melts in the sun

Boys will be out running and reaching for the light

Oh mother please find me in that place

Before the memories tear us into pieces

Clinging to affection, we somehow do learn to live

(la la la la la la la)

In endless motion

Never coming back, love will go

You'll be there by my side

You may never know my devotion

Feel my breath in the quiet night

Live in vanity for ever

Won't you feel my gentle emotion

Let us live in peace with conviction

If you're here please hold me.....

I'll be there by your side

Share your fears in the silent redemption

Touch my lips, hold me tigh

tLive in vanity for awhile

You'll be there by my side

You may never know my devotion

Feel my breath in the quiet night

Live in vanity for ever

When I finished I heard clapping and when I turned around I saw a feminine guy, think he was girl could be wrong but I know I'm right.

"Hello miss are you Hikari-san?" he/she asked me.

"Uh yes," I said shocked that the person knew English, " and who might you be?" I asked.

"Forgive me. My name is Haruhi. I'm your foster sister." Haruhi said who I just figured out was girl, go me! I knew she was a she just from one look, woo!

"Uh ok."

"Here let me help with your luggage, I'm sorry but we have to walk to the apartment."

"You live in an apartment? Cool, but why walk?" I asked.

"Well you see my dad is at work and I don't have a car. Sorry."

"Nah, don't be, walking is better for the environment and I hate being in automobiles, they tend to get me sick, I surprised that I survived in the plane without going to bathroom every 5 minutes."

"*chuckle* So Hikari-san, what brings you to Japan?"

"Don't know really and please just call me Kitsune and no formalities either I hate that stuff, makes me feel old."

"Sorry. So what do you want to do when we get home?"

"Not your fault and learn the Japanese culture since I don't know a thing what so ever.. Sad isn't it? Just proves how much that stupid orphanage cares for me."

"Why didn't they teach you the culture?"

"'Cause they told me at the last minute that I was coming here and thought that I knew the culture since I'm half Japanese." I said.

"I don't mean to pry but why are you in an orphanage?" Haruhi asked.

"Well lets see. My parents dropped me at the door step and I know for sure that they're wealthy as hell so I don't know why they did that, but if I ever find them I'm going to show how much they missed out on having a great daughter."

"We're here."

"Cool. So what n--"

"Haruhi!!!!!! My beloved daughter, you're back!!!! Daddy missed you so!" said some weird girl that's apparently a guy and Haruhi's dad.

"Dad cut it out!"

"*snicker* Um hello. I'm Kitsune Hikari."

"Oh hello. Is Hikari your first name?"

"Huh? Oh no it's Kitsune that's my first name. Sorry the orphanage didn't teach me the culture.."

"Oh don't worry about it, my name is Ranka." he said, I'm thinking he's a transvestite.

"Um Haruhi? Is it just your dad and you that live here?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?" she asked back.

"Just asking is all. Hey um where is my room?"

"Oh you'll be rooming with Haruhi." Ranka said, still getting used to the guy/girl thing.

"Ok cool. I'll just put my stuff in there and probably take a long nap."

"Actually you have school tomorrow." said Haruhi.

"…!!!!! What!? What do you mean I have school tomorrow, I just got here!"

"I know but school starts for every body tomorrow. We just got back from break."

"*sigh* Alright, but if I fall asleep in class and have a clueless look on my face not my fault and can you help cut my hair to a boyish cut? It's been bugging me lately." I said.

"Sure, but I know this might be late but someone must of stuck gum in your hair during the flight."

"Shit, so I walked around town, for about an hour, with gum in my hair?" I asked.

"Yeah probably. I just noticed the gum now." said Haruhi.

"Great just great."

"*chuckle* Come on lets go cut it."

"*sigh* Alright."

__________________One hour later_________________________

"How much gum was in my hair!?" I said randomly even though Haruhi finished 30 minutes ago and right now we're in her room just hanging out. I'm on the edge of the bed upside down and she was telling me about this Host Club that she goes to.

"You're in a host club? People still do that?" I asked.

"It's not the kind of host club that you're insisting on Kitsune." said Haruhi.

"Oh. So, what should we do now?"

"We could just talk or I can help you with the Japanese culture?"

"Japanese culture. I don't want to feel like a retard and not understand what is happening around me."

"*chuckle* Alright, but I'm not going to go easy on you." said Haruhi.

"That's fine. Hey, do I have to wear a uniform or something at Ouran?"

"Hmm. I don't think so considering how we're middle class and can't afford the uniforms."

"Oh. Lucky you though. You get to wear the male's uniform even though it's because of a stupid debt."I said.

"*sigh* I would like to be in the Host Club of my own free will but not when I have a debt because of an $80,000 vase that was to be in the school's auction."

"Poor you. How much do you have left of the debt? I can probably help you."

"It's fine don't worry about it."

"Um. Okay then. Now back to the uniform topic. How the girls uniform look like?" I asked with a mild looked at me as if asking I really wanted to know the question to that.

"You wouldn't like them." said Haruhi with a face that looked as if she was bored out of her mind. I couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Girls. Time to turn off the lights and go to bed!" said Ranka. I almost forgot that he was in the apartment.

"Ok Dad! Alright, I'll teach you about the culture tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Yup! Sounds peachy!" I said while drying my eyes from laughing so hard.

* * *

"Kitsune, Wake up. It's time to get ready for school."

I faintly heard a voice in the back ground while I was trying to fall back asleep, but apparently since Fate hates me so much I heard the most obnoxious sound ever.

"Haruhi! Father's here to take you to school!" said some random person.

"Sempai. I already have a father, I don't need another one." said Haruhi. After I heard that I woke up cracking up laughing because of how blunt Haruhi had said it.

*cricket cricket* "What? Can't a person wake up laughing? Who are you? You know what don't even tell me. You're the one that woke me up with your obnoxious voice." as soon as I said that to the person with the obnoxious voice, he to a corner of the room and started to mope and be gloomy. Well he just ruined my day.

"Does he do this a lot?" I asked Haruhi.

"Yup. Now get ready, we're going to be late for school."

"Yes captain," I said sarcastically with a mock solute. Haruhi just rolled her eyes at me.

After that little episode we got a ride to school in a limo. The obnoxious person, who I later found out was Tamaki (one of the people in the Host Club apparently), took us to the PINK school. How I was able to go to this school I'll never know. Maybe my caretakers had some secret money or were secretly rich. At this point though I could care less. Tamaki left us, well actually Haruhi kind of made him leave. He kept saying something about how his daughter was mean to him? I don't know I wasn't paying attention. I kind of half asleep and I'm not fully awake until eight thirty and right now it's around six or something like that.

"What class are you in Kitsune?" Haruhi asked breaking me out of my train of thought and stupor.

"I'm in class 1-A."

"Ok, that's good. We're in the same class. All you have to do is follow me all day.

"Cool." I had said but little did I know that following Haruhi was a bad idea considering how crazy the Host Club was. Again I'm half asleep and I wasn't really paying attention to her right now.

* * *

_**I stopped it there 'cause I have writers block and when I do, it can takes days for ideas to pop up. Although I hope to see you in the next chapter. It will take awhile for the next one to come out because of the Exit Exams. So all month I'm gong to be stressing over that, but I'll try to make time for this story and think harder for more ideas. Until next time!**_


	2. AN

Hey guys Kitsune here. Yeah I know that I'm taking a long time to update and I'm truly sorry but my ma did something to the computer and now my spelling check won't work, not only that but school is giving out a lot of home work and not to mention that the CSTs and SATs are coming up soon and last but not least is thatI have writer's block. Not to worry though, when I get out of the stupid writer's block I will get that chapter up but it might take so time. This is my first fanfic so please be patient and I promise that I'll update. I won't give up. Oh and if some one would like to help me out with the spelling check I'll appreciate and to give me some ideas. That'll help.

--Kitsune Barra Hime


End file.
